


Fanboy or not, I don't like him

by ninakochan



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Gen, M/M, some fluff at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 04:47:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3434087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninakochan/pseuds/ninakochan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Changmin, I think I killed someone." A very panicked Yunho panted as he tried to catch his breath.</p><p>Changmin couldn't deal with this. He really can't. All he wanted to do was sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fanboy or not, I don't like him

**Author's Note:**

> I forget to put my note ! Well just wanted to share this one shot with you, hope you enjoy clumsy but loveable yunho and cute annoyed/jealous changmin ~

"Changmin, I think I killed someone." A very panicked Yunho panted as he tried to catch his breath.

Changmin blinked, still holding the door handle . He was sleepy and didn't know if what he had just heard was a part of a dream or if Yunho had just revealed that he _really_ had killed someone.

"What? If this is a joke, it's not funny. We have an early schedule tomorrow morning-" Changmin started complaining, but Yunho interrupted him by taking a hold of his hand and pulled him outside.

Changmin let out an indignant yelp as the cold air engulfed itself under his thin clothes, and thank god he had his slippers or else his feet would freeze if he walked barefoot outside. "Yah! What the hell has gotten into you! I didn't even bring my coat or scarf, and I'm wearing pyjamas!" He tried to shake off Yunho's hand when the other ignored him, but failed and yelled again: "Where are you taking me? Hyung! I' m talking to you!"

Yunho finally halted his steps and turned to face him, his eyes were alarmed and desperate.

"I'm not joking Changmin!"

Changmin looked at Yunho's serious face and asked, slowly: " You can't have been serious... about the killing, right?" The silence that he got in reply really scared the hell out of him.

~~~

"Oh my god. I can't believe you really killed someone." He shivered —from fear— at seeing the figure lying in his hyung's car. Yunho must have thought that he was still cold, because he took off his coat and put it around his shoulders. And Changmin would have found this gesture sweet and comforting if he wasn't staring at a dead body.

"Wait... are you sure this guy is dead? What happened?"

"Y-you see. I got home about 10 minutes after I left you. Took a shower and gone early to bed-"

"You didn't eat dinner?" Changmin interrupted him, worried, but then Yunho gave him an humorless laugh.

"Changmin, I think that's not what you should be worried about now."

Again, a glance to the corpse —even though he wasn't sure the guy was dead— made him swallow all complain that was about to leave his lips about how bad he though skipping meals was for health.

"So everything was completely fine, and as soon as I put my head on the pillow, I quickly drifted off to sleep. But... but then, a strange noise woke me up and I thought that I was probably hearing things, but as it came closer I silently left my bed to see what it was. When I saw a shadow behind my bedroom door, I thought it was a thief and..."

".... And?" Changmin asked nervously, he knew where this was leading, but he wanted to hear his hyung's story until the end.

"And I hit him on the back of the head. Of course not too hard because I only wanted him unconscious, but he wouldn't wake up since then..."

"Did you check his pulse?"

A silence.

"Hyung! You can't be serious! You dragged him here, in your car saying that he is dead without _actually_ checking his pulse?!

"Yunho flinched. "Y-yeah... But! I panicked! The only thing that came to my mind at that moment was that I should come to you!" Yunho rarely shouted like that at him, and Changmin finally noticed the black bag under his hyung's eyes and his exhausted features.

"Let's take him to my apartment. It's freezing out here". Changmin muttered, holding Yunho's coat around him. "And thanks god they aren't any crazy fans around tonight or we would be on the cover of all the newspapers tomorrow, probably breaking news like 'Dbsk escape enlistment and became killer: happy or sad news for their fans?'

Yunho ignored Changmin's attempt to lighten the mood and didn't even smile. "But.." Yunho whispered while looking toward his car.

Changmin stared at his worried face and sighted. "Hurry up"

Yunho complied with a nod without asking for further explication.

~~~

"Changmin-ah, I really think you shouldn't do that" Yunho tried to calm the other with a tight grip on his wrist.

"Let me do it hyung! He is a stalker! Fanboy or not, he can't break into your house!" Changmin glanced at the camera lying on the ground that he had found earlier in the guy's coat. It had hundred of Yunho's pictures, all from concerts, fanmeeting or airport and felt disgusted to know that someone —a boy— could have so many pictures of his hyung smiling face to inappropriate close-up pictures of his chest or thigh.

And to think that he had been glad to find that the guy was still alive when he had checked his pulse as soon as they had put him on the sofa. Now he wanted nothing but to beat up the stranger for invading his hyung privacy.

When Yunho's grip on his wrist started to hurt from his struggling, he reluctantly stopped moving and looked at Yunho. "Alright, let me go. I won't do anything. But I need a glass of water to at least calm down" When Yunho didn't seem to believe him, he added impatiently " Hyung, I'm saying that I won't hit him while he's unconscious!"

Yunho finally let go, looking apologetic, even though nothing that had happened was his fault.

Changmin slowly headed toward the kitchen and mumbled "But I will when he wakes up".

Yunho probably heard him, but decided to ignore the comment instead to stare at the boy's face. He had been so panicked that he didn't even take a good look at the boy face.

He looked young, he was probably sixteen or seventeen years old, and he looked pretty normal in Yunho's opinion. Well by normal he means he didn't look like a creepy stalker, his face wasn't covered or hidden, he wore plain, but refined clothes, and even though his eyes were closed, he looked pretty cute with a styled haircut, long eyelashes and a good looking —he assumed— face. Water splashed suddenly over the face he had been staring at for the last few minutes and he raised his head quickly to see Changmin holding an empty glass of water with an irritated face. "Don't forget. Jailbait." Changmin finally said, and Yunho looked at him, confused about the meaning of his words, but didn't have time to reply since a small tug on his sweatshirt made him glance down to see that the boy was wide awake and staring right back at him. Yunho smiled that sweet, charming smile, feeling too glad that the boy was awake and alright that when warm arms engulfed him in a tight hug, he stood completely frozen, his shoulder getting wet from the boy wet face, not expecting it. But it seemed Changmin was _completely_ expecting it since the hug didn't even last more than four seconds before the boy was harshly pulled back by a greatly irritated Changmin."First breaking into someone else house, then molesting them?"

"I didn't break into his house! I-I... t-that.." The boy lost his word as Changmin glared back at him.

Seeing the boy scared, Yunho asked him with a small smile. "What's your name? And how did you get in my house?" Trust Yunho to always be nice with kids.

The boy blushed at Yunho gentle voice and looked down."Akira. Chang Aki-"

"You're japanese? How come you speak korean so well!" Yunho interrupted him, impressed.

Changmin wanted to bang his head against a wall. _How_ can Yunho get impressed by a stalker who not too long ago had been mistaken for a dead and who broke into his house to take pictures of him in his sleep. That can only be named stupidity... or he has misjudged Yunho power of trust.

"My father is korean that's why I can speak both japanese and korean." Akira replied with a shy smile, happy to talk with Yunho. Changmin right eye twitched, annoyed by how comfortable the two looked, even though they were in _his_ house, and it was past midnight, and all he wanted to fucking do was to get some sleep.

"Tell us quickly how did you get in hyung's house before I call the police." Changmin butted into their conversation and moved forward to stand between them.

"A-actually I live in Japan... but not too long ago we came with dad here to see my grandparents... and they live coincidentally next to Yunho hyung apartment... but at first I didn't know that... then tonight when I was coming back from the convenience store I saw him getting out of the van and was so shocked that before I had the time to greet him or ask him for an autograph he had already disappeared..." His rambling was getting on the nerves of Changmin who didn't believe him one bit.

"You should have thought of a better excuse. A neighbored really..."

Yunho nudged his side and he was about to curse when Yunho's voice cut him off. "Ah, you must be the cute grandson granny Chung talked to me about! And here I thought your name sounded familiar."Alright, so now Changmin didn't know what to say anymore. The stalker boy wasn't a stalker anymore... but wait that still didn't explain one thing. "And what were you doing in his house?"

"That... he dropped his ring, so I wanted to give it back to him... but I was so nervous that it took me some time to finally have the courage to go knock on his door... and it was already really late, but I really wanted to see him... but he didn't open the door and I got worried so I pushed the door and found its already open..."

"YOU LEFT YOUR DOOR OPEN?!" Changmin shouted, and Yunho covered his ears at Changmin high pitched voice.

"I might have forgotten to lock it" Yunho rubbed the back of his neck, embarassed.

"Might?! You must be kidding me! I told you a hundred of time to properly lock your hmmmff" A hand covered his mouth to shut him up, and Changmin glared at its owner. "Alright, alright I'm really sorry Changminnie! All of this happened because of me" Yunho apologised with a forced smile, his eyes looking guilty for making Changmin worry and disturbing him in the middle of the night for nothing.

When Changmin gaze softened, Yunho removed his hand silently.

A voice suddenly broke their bubble. "But I swear I didn't touch anything! I put the ring on the table and then I-I only wanted to get a glimpse of hyung angelic sleeping face that's why I was heading toward the bedroom..." He explained, face flushed.

"His face is nowhere near angelic when he's sleeping" Changmin muttered, annoyed by the boy obvious adoration toward his hyung.

"Alright now that the problem is solved, let's get some rest. It's getting too late." Yunho said seriously and asked Akira to call his father to take him back home.

When his father finally came, Yunho accompanied Akira to the door and talked with him for a few minutes. He saw the boy's father bowing several times, probably apologizing. Changmin saw Yunho ruffling the boy's hair before telling him to return home safely.

Yunho was definitely too nice.

Changmin glanced at the camera still laying down on his carpet, then headed toward his bedroom, too tired to deal with the thing.

After a few minutes, Yunho came to his bedroom, and said: "I'm going home Changmin. Come to lock the door behind me." No reply, and when Yunho though he was already asleep, a cute, ruffled head emerged from under the fluffy cover and said: "I'm not moving. Come here and shut up". Yunho frowned.

"Is that your way of saying I should stay because it's too late and you're worried?"

No reply again and Yunho was too tired to complain so he just headed to the bed without another word.

"You're gonna keep your pants?" Changmin asked, his voice muffled by the cover.

"Yeah, it's too cold and... I'm sleepy." Yunho voice was so soft and warm, so Changmin snuggled closer, leaning his head on Yunho's chest. Yunho flinched, probably surprised by Changmin unusual show of affection, but then smiled as he leaned his chin on Changmin's fluffy hair and put a hand around his waist, bringing him closer.

Yunho closed his eyes and was ready to sleep when Changmin quiet voice sounded again: "That kid. I don't like him."

"Really? I think...Akira is a nice kid" Yunho replied, sleepily.

"Every kid is nice to you. He had pictures of your chest and thigh. He's more like a pervert to me." Changmin said, one of his hands lying next to Yunho's thigh, touching it slightly. And Yunho's mind was too out to wonder if it was done on purpose or not.

"Changminnie, let's sleep. And he's probably not a pervert, you have pictures of my thigh and chest too" It wasn't that dark so Yunho could see when Changmin's ears turned bright red and he ducked his face even more on Yunho's chest to hide his flushed face.

"It's alright, you can take as many pictures as you want of me." Yunho sighted, smelling Changmin's sweet scent who was slowly lulling him to sleep. "Good night."

"Good night" Came Changmin shy reply after a while as he feels himself also drift to sleep.

"But I' m definitely not giving the camera back to him".

It was the last thing whispered in the quiet room.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment are always loved \\(>_


End file.
